The caliber of past and current activities which translate "research to practice" serve as the foundation for our updated theme, Moving childhood agricultural safety knowledge into practice through sustained partnerships. Many of the proposed projects are extensions of previous work, thus, building the knowledge base upon which to establish national priorities for interventions, outreach and policy. Barbara Lee, PhD, will continue serving as the Director and Barbara Marlenga, PhD, is the Deputy Director. Steven Kirkhorn, MD, is Medical Director and Marlene Stueland is the Center Manager. In addition to six program staff, there are two off-site advisors, providing technical assistance on migrant farm worker and agricultural engineering issues. Nine External Scientific Advisors, two consultants for theory and evaluation, and as many as 10 "Knowledge Translation Advisors" representing agriculture and/or children's organizations will provide evidence-based guidance, participate in annual meetings, and receive electronic updates. The Research Core, led by Dr. Marlenga, includes two (R21) projects, one to study the short- and long-term economic impacts of injuries to children on farms and the second to examine children's exposures to hazards in management intensive grazing systems for dairy production. The Prevention, Intervention and Translation Core led by Marcy Fitz-Randolph, DO, PhD-C, includes one project to test the impact of incentives for motivating farm families to build safe play areas, and another to integrate safety guidelines for hired adolescent farm workers into training practices of field supervisors in labor-intensive agriculture. The Outreach, Education and Translation Core is led by Regina Fisher, MS, with assistance from Dr. Steven Kirkhorn. Five distinct, but related, projects are proposed. Stakeholder Communications handles ongoing communication activities. The Childhood Agricultural Safety Network will be strengthened and measured for factors contributing to its effectiveness. The Blueprint for Knowledge Translation project is a centerpiece for the proposal - building on the national action plan. The Journalists' Workshop expands on past successes to strengthen relationships between safety professionals and the media. The Best Practices project is a series of time-limited endeavors, each addressing a timely and relevant topic. A special feature will be development and dissemination of Policy Briefs based on evidence of policy-relevant strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] OVERALL CENTER [unreadable] PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: LEE [unreadable] SCORE: 207 [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]